The Age of Enlightenment
by Pearl-Cape
Summary: AU In a time of great prosperity and exploding technology, the Earthen and Lunar Royalty must rediscover where prophecy, magic, and a touch of romance converge to continue the Age of Enlightenment. Primarily U/M but some Scouts/Generals too!
1. Prologue

The Good News: I'm back! With a story focusing on an alternate reality of the Silver Millenium. I've always wanted to bring it back to the Golden Days, but I was never really sure how.

The Bad News: I'm probably going to take down Moving On. I don't think I'll ever have the gumption to finish it and I've grown so much as a writer that every time I go back to correct it, I cringe. Sorry fans!

The Age of Enlightenment grew from observing the Royal Wedding and the place of monarchy in modern government. Essentially, the story is a clash of the new and the old world, obviously with a little romance and drama. Other than that, you'll just have to read to find out more!

I have the next two chapters written and I'm beginning on the third. I usually don't like to post unfinished stories, but I have a good feeling about this one! I have the outline finished, it's just a matter of _writing _the darn thing. As always, reviews always jump start my thinking process!

Super Bad News: I still don't own Sailor Moon.

**Prologue**

"Ma, I don't want to go."

"Endymion, you're going, whether you like it or not. You are the crowned prince! The royal family has a son your age; it won't be so bad."

"Yeah, but I bet he's a wimp like the rest of them."

"ENDYMION!" The Queen of Earth dragged her adolescent son towards the dining hall. He had been hiding in the armory, trying to avoid entertaining the Lunar Royalty.

The queen reached a set of steel doors and waved her hand, signaling them to open, revealing a large dining hall. The floors were made of wood, the walls of marble and stone, while the ceiling was made of glass and allowed the setting sun to display a brilliant canopy for their dinner.

"My only son, Prince Endymion William Terra the fourth, heir to the throne of Earth." He bowed deeply to the guests while his mother walked around him, heading to her seat. He kept his head hung as he walked to the seat next to his mother. "He took a little long in the bath." Endymion could hear his cousin Neal snicker towards the end of the table.

"It's very nice to meet you, Prince Endymion," a soft voice said to him. He looked up to see a tall, fairy-like woman sitting across from him. She was incredibly pale with the softest lavender eyes. Her dress was silver and light blue, wings jutting out from the back. The most extraordinary thing about her was her white hair, which was tied in two buns atop her head with two chunks of hair tumbling down. She looked like an angel.

"Your majesty," Endymion acknowledged the Queen of the Moon.

"My husband, King Taiyo." The King was seated to the Queen's right, nearest to the King of Earth, Endymion's father, despite being the lesser of the lunar royals. On the Moon, first born females were allowed to inherit the throne, as Queen Selenity had done. Endymion thought it odd, how could a girl run an entire network of satellites? Regardless, King Taiyo had golden hair and sky blue eyes and was slightly taller than Endymion's father, although much leaner.

"This is my son, Prince Apollo of the Lunar Kingdoms, heir apparent to the throne." Endymion looked to the boy sitting to the left of her. Unlike what he had originally thought, Apollo was tall for his age, which was probably slightly older than Endymion's 11 years. His hair was a golden blond that came down to his chin, unlike Endymion's dark, short hair. His eyes were like his mother's though, a light lavender that had an eerie effect when you made eye contact.

"And finally my daughter, Princess Serenity." She motioned across the table to Endymion's right. Seated next to him was a little girl, around the age of four or five. She was incredibly tiny and wore a light pink dress with an endless amount of frills. Her hair was in pigtails atop her head. Her hair was platinum blond, almost silver. She looked at Endymion with sky blue eyes that matched her father's. In her lap was a tattered cat stuffed animal. He nodded his head to her. The little girl stood atop her seat and curtseyed to him, in the process losing her balance and nearly tumbling off the chair. Endymion was quick to stop this and she fell on top of him.

"Serenity!" was the cry from her mother as she stood in her seat. "Darling!" King Taiyo was out of his seat and coming around the head of the table when the sniffles started and got progressively louder.

"It's okay, it's okay!" Endymion tried to console her. They were crouched on the floor. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"No, I…I lost my Luna!" she cried out, big fat tears pouring from her eyes.

"I'll find her!" Endymion said gallantly. He quickly began looking around while King Taiyo picked up the tiny princess and consoled her. Endymion crawled under the table and spotted the cat splayed a few feet way. He reached out his hand and grabbed its foot, pulling it to him. He popped up from under the table at King Taiyo's side and held the stuffed animal out for the girl. "Here!" Serenity's eyes lit up and she looked at Endymion with the biggest smile, quickly grabbing her precious Luna.

"What do you say Serenity?"

"Thank you," she said in a hushed tone. King Taiyo nodded and started walking back to his seat, the small princess in his arms. Endymion climbed back into his seat and looked down at his plate, embarrassed.

"No!" Serenity said vehemently, starting to wiggle in her father's arms. He put her down and she ran back to her seat. She pushed it up next to Endymion's and climbed back onto it. "I'm sitting with Demion." Endymion turned an even brighter red.

"Oh you are?" the Earthen Queen asked her. "Then who am I sitting with?" Serenity pointed at the King of Earth, who chuckled.

"Who cares who were sitting with, where's the food!" At his call the servants filtered the hall with hot plates of all shapes and sizes and put them throughout the table, where the King of Earth, his family, and his political aristocracy sat with the Lunar Royalty. Endymion began loading up his plate with food and looked towards his elbow. Serenity was staring around at all the food, but with none on her plate.

"Here, you can have mine," Endymion stated, switching her empty plate with his. Those big eyes looked at him again and he smiled this time as she quickly dug in with her miniscule silverware. He loaded up another plate and did the same. The heads of state were talking politics while Endymion started up a conversation with Apollo about the newest battle simulators. Serenity kept to herself, eating the food on her plate and occasionally playing with her stuffed animal.

By the end of dessert, Endymion and Apollo had agreed to go have a duel later the next day and Serenity's drowsy head was moving closer and closer to Endymion's shoulder.

"Your majesty," Queen Selenity called out in such a toned that caused everyone at the table to become silent. "I'm afraid our lovely party will be losing a guest very soon." She motioned to her daughter who's head was now firmly on Endymion's shoulder. "If you'll excuse me for a moment." The Queen stood and glided over to her offspring and bent down to pick her up, which caused Serenity to wake up.

"I don't wanna go to bed," Serenity told her mother.

"But don't you want to go see all the pretty flowers I told you about tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Then you need to go to sleep." Serenity reluctantly nodded her head.

"I want to walk."

"You? Want to walk?" Selenity answered amused.

"I want Demion to walk with me to my room, like a Prince," Serenity told her.

"Well, you'll have to ask him, won't you?" Serenity turned her pleading eyes on him and Endymion's widened.

"Okay," he reluctantly agreed. He got up from his chair and held out his hand, which Serenity grabbed ecstatically. He walked stiffly out of the room, trying to keep some manliness to his walk as Serenity skipped along beside him, Luna dangling in her other hand. Queen Selenity followed closely behind them.

"Will you come with me to the flowers tomorrow, Demion?"

"I can't, I'm having a duel with your brother."

"You don't want to come with me?"

"No…I just was gonna do something else."

"Why?"

"Because I want to."

"Why?"

"I go into the gardens all the time!"

"But I don't! We only have fake flowers on the moon!"

"What?"

"They're fake, metal flowers. They never change," she informed him. Her hand was still clutching his as they walked down the hall.

"Serenity, maybe you can see Endymion another time," her mother told her. "He has plans with Apollo tomorrow."

"Apollo gets to do everything, I get to do nothing!" Endymion could hear the tears creeping in her voice. "He gets to stay at dinner, and I have to go to bed-."

"I can take you to see the roses!" Endymion interrupted her. "They're my favorite."

"Okay!" Serenity squealed.

"These are our rooms, Serenity," her mother called out, halting at a door. Serenity and Endymion stopped also.

"Well…good night princess. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Serenity was up on her tiptoes and planted a kiss on his cheek before he knew what was happening. Selenity picked her up soon after and walked inside.

"Good night young prince, do you need me to escort you back to the hall?" Queen Selenity asked with a quirky smile on her face.

"No…No," he answered, forgetting his manners. She nodded and shut the door. Endymion quickly dashed to his rooms. He opened his door and ran to his bed, burying his head in his pillows. What was that little girl's problem? You couldn't just kiss people, everyone knew that! And now he probably had moon cooties. Endymion brushed at his cheek repeatedly. He stayed in his prone position for a while, replaying the mortification in his head when he heard it.

"Oh, Demion!" the taunting voice came. His cousin Jace was the first one in, followed by Neal. "I think someone has a girlfriend!"

"I do not!" Endymion countered. "She's just a stupid girl!"

"Yeah, but you gave her your food! And then you held hands with her!"

"My mother was mad at me!"

"Whatever, you are in love with a cry baby moon kid-."

"Are you guys talking about my sister?" a voice asked. Apollo was at Endymion's open door, a blanket and a pillow in his hand. Jace immediately shut his mouth and walked behind Endymion. Neal stayed to the front of Endymion, quietly observing the Moon Prince. "She's usually really shy around people she just meets. And she can get really annoying. I was gonna ask if I could stay with you guys tonight instead of her but…" he trailed off. He turned and walked away.

"Wait!" Endymion called after him. "You can stay here with us!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll have the robots bring up another bed!" Apollo smiled and looked at Endymion with his creepy eyes before moving around him and disappearing into the room. Endymion was about to follow suit when his mother called out to him, coming from around the corner towards his door.

"Mom?" She walked next to him and knelt down so they were closer in height. "Am I grounded or something?"

"No, not at all!" she informed him, a look of surprise spreading on his face. "The way you treated little Serenity tonight…she wanted to sit by you, you know."

"I know. She didn't want to go with her dad."

"No, what I mean is, before the night even started she wanted to sit near you. Why do you think I came and found you? And her mother just told me that you agreed to take her to the rose garden tomorrow."

"Do I have to? I just did that so she wouldn't cry."

"You can spare a half an hour tomorrow from your cousins and the Moon Prince."

"You don't want me to marry her, do you?"

"No! I just want you to keep her entertained because it makes everyone happy. Unlike the Moon Queen, I wasn't blessed with two children." She kissed the top of his head. "But I'm very proud of my only one. Run along, the boys will be wondering where you are." Endymion did so, a big smile on his face.

* * *

><p>"Can we go to the rose gardens again?"<p>

"You always pick to go there; do you want to go on the lake? I have a new boat," Endymion informed his charge. The Moon family was making their annual visit to Earth and he had to do his annual afternoon with Princess Serenity. Now sixteen, he hated entertaining the ten year old petulant princess.

"I like the rose garden, we don't have-."

"Real flowers on the Moon, I know," he told her, rolling his eyes. "You tell me every year."

"Then why do you forget?"

"I don't!"

"Come on!" Serenity told him, grabbing his hand, which he quickly pulled away. "Endy!"

"Don't call me that!" he snapped. "And we're not holding hands."

"Why not? You're _my_ prince," Serenity told him.

"I'm not _your _prince, I'm no one's prince!" he stomped farther ahead towards the gardens. Serenity quickly followed him.

"Why are you being so mean to me?" He ignored that question. He quickly led them to the fountain at the middle of the rose garden, Serenity's favorite part, and plopped down on a bench there. All of his cousins and Prince Apollo were currently at the hover car races, betting on the entrants and flirting with hot girls. He was stuck with a ten year old who was trying to pet the small goldfish in the fountain.

"Can you please help me and catch one, like you did last year?" Serenity begged him, turning her eyes on his; that look, those big sky eyes looking at him with the most honest expression.

"Okay." He walked over to a sack on the ground filled with fish food and took a pinch, putting it in his hand. He lowered it into the water and an unassuming fish crept up to it. He slowly lifted his hand up until there was only an inch of water, enough for the fish to breathe in but close enough that Serenity could touch it. She looked up at him with her big, innocent smile, which caused him to smile too.

"You're so good at it."

"I've had a lot of practice, you try." Endymion lowered his hand back down into the water and dumped the fish food out. He withdrew his hand from the water completely and reached in the bag and got out a pinch of fish food and put it in her hand. He held her tiny hands in his growing hands and lowered them into the water, holding them there. One of the white goldfish swam up to the food and Endymion slowly started bringing her hand up.

"Prince Endymion!" a voice shouted. "You are coming?" Endymion suddenly let go of Serenity's hands and withdrew them, wiping it on his uniform. He looked up to see Jace running towards them. He bowed to the princess first and turned back to Endymion. "Sorry I'm late; I was hoping someone was still behind."

"Well…" Endymion trailed off, considering the consequences. He had been caught in the act. He had told Neal and Apollo earlier that he wasn't going due to a lingering cough. Now, it was either piss off his mother or enjoy a night of immense teasing for hanging out with the princess.

"He was just showing me how to catch fish," Serenity told Jace. "He was waiting for you."

"Well then, let's go man, the ladies are waiting!"

"I…I," Endymion stuttered. "Yeah, we should probably get going." He stood up from his seated position and smoothed out his uniform. Serenity stayed seated, looking down at her lap where she was fiddling with her fingers. "Nice talking to you Serenity." He walked off with Jace.

"Does your mom still make you go on dates with Serenity?"

"What! We don't go on dates man, she's ten!"

"Coulda fooled me with the googly eyes you had for her!"

"Ew, no, I don't like little girls," he responded, pushing Jace into a rose bush filled with thorns. The two laughed at their antics.

A big fat tear crept slowly down Serenity's cheek and into the fountain where a goldfish crept, thinking it was food.

* * *

><p>Serenity lay in her bed on the moon, desperately trying to find a dry spot on her pillow. It was her sixteenth birthday, a time of celebration. But her ball had been called off, along with all other festivities of the day. Soon, there would be a funeral.<p>

"Princess?" a voice called from the door. It was her cousin, Princess Mina of Venus.

"Mina," she managed to choke out. Mina was at her side in a second, rubbing her back and whispering soothing words to her. "Was it a dream?"

"I'm…I'm afraid not Sere. I'm so, so sorry." Serenity let out a fresh sob as non-existent tears burned her eyelids.

"Why? Why would someone do this?" Serenity screamed out. "Those foolish Earthlings!"

"Serenity, the King of Earth was killed on the shuttle too! They're still investigating."

"We were just starting to get our kingdoms back on track and Apollo…" Serenity trailed off, being wracked by sobs once more.

"Serenity, at least you still have your mother! Thank goodness she decided to stay behind for your birthday!"

"My father and my brother are dead! All of a sudden I am the heir presumptive of a throne I never wanted!" Serenity screamed. Mina was taken back and stopped rubbing her back. "From now on my life is going to be delegation after delegation, eligible bachelor after consort; constant nagging by my mother, as if it wasn't already bad enough, all without the help of my brother or my father!" Mina got up from her seated position on the bed and watched as Serenity tossed and turned in her bed.

"Maybe you should go see her Sere. It would make you both feel better."

"Don't worry; I watched her speech on television. I don't want to talk to her right now."

"Sere, she's the leader of your nation! She had to appear under control, I'm sure she's just as torn up as you, if not more! My mother is with her right now. Artemis has assumed daily duties for the time being, until your mother feels better. But I've got the Earthen diplomacy calling incessantly wishing to speak to a member of the Lunar Royal Family and I don't have the heart to go ask your mother." Serenity took in several breaths, taking in what Mina had to say. She was right; the world was going on around her temporarily frozen atmosphere.

"I want a phonographic conversation. No holograms."

"Yes, your majesty."

"Mina, don't call me that." Mina helped Serenity out of her bed and to the communication tower, providing the majority of support for the fallen Princess. "Who am I speaking with?"

"I believe it's Prince Endymion, or one of his consorts."

"Great, that jerk."

"Sere, be nice, he just lost his father too."

"Whatever, I bet he was chomping at the bit to inherit the throne anyway. Pompous, conceited, stupid-"

"Serenity, stop!"

"He probably planned the whole thing." Mina stopped walking and turned Serenity to face her.

"Don't be ridiculous! You're not the only person who lost someone today! I lost a cousin and an uncle, a prince and a king! Exchange a few lines, enough to issue a joint statement, and then we can get you something to eat and get you back into bed."

"Where are the others?" Serenity whispered.

"Raye is with the investigating team, Amy is helping to analyze the parts of the ship that made it out of the blast, and Lita is with Artemis, seeing to the daily chores." Serenity nodded. Mina lowered her into a seat in the communication tower and played with some dials. Finally having everything cued up, she turned to her cousin. "Sere, I've never seen you so regal. You're going to be a great Queen. Thank you, for doing this." Serenity nodded, afraid that if she uttered a syllable to Mina she would begin crying again. Mina gripped her shoulders firmly before heading out of the room.

"Your highness?" a male voice called out. "This is Prince Endymion of Earth, seeking to make contact over the recent assassinations." His words were garbled at the end, either because of poor signal strength or emotion, Serenity couldn't tell.

"This is Princess Serenity of the Lunar Kingdoms, please continue your majesty."

"I recommend that while this investigation is ongoing, travel between our planets by members of the royal family be prohibited for safety purposes. Next I recommend that we make a joint statement, denying rumors that government action caused these attacks. Finally, I motion that you declare your intention to become the new heir presumptive to avoid any succession confusion."

"Endymion…" she trailed off, dropping any royal title. "I can't do it."

"Can't do what?" his worried voice came.

"This. I can't take it. I'm so scared."

"Serenity, there's nothing to be scared of. I'm uncertain myself, but your people, my people, need to hear conviction from us. Justice."

"You've always been destined for the supreme throne, I haven't! And I was happy with that!"

"You need to do what's right for your kingdom."

"What's right for my kingdom! What about me? What about the fact that half of my family was wiped out in an instant!" The anger was boiling up again.

"And half of mine wasn't?" he countered. "Unfortunately, we bear the burden of setting an example."

"And someone did set an example, with a fission bomb!"

"Stop being a teenage girl and start behaving as an adult and a member of the Lunar Royal Family!" Endymion scolded her. "You don't think I'm suffering?"

"Oh, you're probably really suffering Endymion, and you'll crawl back into your bed with your newest toy and have her suffer with you!"

"Is that what this is about?"

"Talk about setting the example!"

"What I do in my private life is not and has never been any of your business!" That silenced Serenity's rage and made her lean back into her chair, a fresh batch of sobs tugging at her stomach, throats, and eyes. "Sere…I'm so sorry. I wish…I wish Apollo hadn't decided to go with your father."

"Why didn't you go?"

"I had the Martian Flu."

"Couldn't have given it to Apollo?"

"Serenity, please," his voice softened. "I lost one of my best friends and my father yesterday. And I don't think it's set in yet. Not only that, but the attack came from Earth."

"Endymion, I have to go. I have to go to my mother."

"Do you agree though, with my political statement?"

"Yes, I'll announce my succession to the throne in a few hours and I'll have Artemis issue the joint statement on Lunar television. And I won't bother you anymore." She quickly ended the transmission between them after that comment. These days, dealing with Endymion was near impossible for her. Sixteen was a weird enough age without an adolescent crush making you feel even more awkward. At least one tiny consolation had come out of the largest tragedy of her life.

She wouldn't see Endymion for the next six years.


	2. Chapter 1

Here's a summary on the layout of this story. Each chapter will typically cover one to two events; a fancy dinner party, various public relations events, or a private outing for the girls. Ergo, the chapters will not be very long (except maybe towards the end). I don't plan for this story to go above twenty chapters.

I decided to post the first chapter to show how serious I am about completing AoE, because who wants to read a story that just has a prologue? No one. Enjoy!

(PS _Still_ don't own Sailor Moon. What's a girl have to do?)

**Chapter 1**

"It's time," Selenity announced one day at dinner. Princess Serenity looked up at her mother at the head of the table. A piece of chicken was poised to enter her mouth. Artemis sat across from Serenity while the Sailor Scouts took the next two seats on either side of the table. Serenity's Aunt Daphne, Mina's mother, sat at the head of the table opposite the Queen. "We should rebuild, physical, diplomatic ties with Earth once more."

"Mother?" Serenity questioned. It had been six years since an Earthling or a Lunadian had stepped foot on the other planet. After the assassination of her father, brother, and the Earthen King, all traffic was deemed high risk and put to a halt once all refugees had been recollected. Princess Serenity had been declared heir presumptive and Prince Endymion had been crowned King, while his mother became Queen Dowager. "Are you sure it's a good idea?"

"We won't be leaving tomorrow dear, but we'll begin preparations. Maybe after your twenty-second birthday we'll go there on the maiden voyage, stay for a little while."

"Maiden voyage? Are you sure that's safe?"

"Artemis?" the Queen turned to her chief advisor.

"Princess, we will have the Sailor Scouts follow you in fighter ships along with a battalion of the Lunar Space Force. We won't announce the exact date of the trip to the public and media outlets will be strictly prohibited until you have landed safely on Earth. King Endymion will establish a safe port for you to land in and will greet you on the other side."

"Why wasn't I told about this sooner?" the princess questioned.

"Dear, only Artemis and I have been working out the plans with Mercury, who took a vow of silence."

"Mercury!" Mars exclaimed, punching her in the arm.

"I shall never disobey an order from my Queen," Mercury quoted one of her vows, rubbing her arm. "Don't worry, I put your fighter at the head of the procession, Jupiter in the rear and Venus and I flanking the royal ship."

"Sounds like a decent plan…" Venus trailed off. "We're gonna have to brush up on our piloting skills. I was starting to get a little bored there."

"And hand to hand combat. Who will guard their majesties while we are there?"

"Daphne and Artemis have agreed to be my consorts while there, the four of you will be with the princess."

"Mother, shouldn't we even the forces?"

"Daphne and Artemis are plenty for me dear. And besides, I will spend most of my time inside the royal grounds. You'll be going on public relation events around the planet."

"Why me? You're the Queen!"

"And you're the future Queen, even more important. Eat; we can discuss more tomorrow. Have the night to think on it." The group finished their meal in silence; digesting not only their food but also the information they had just been given. Serenity excused herself first and began the walk to her room. She took a detour however and headed for the balcony that held the prettiest view of Earth. She glided out onto it and put her elbows on the railing, staring up at the beautiful blue orb. Six years, six years since she had last been there! Six years since she had even spoken to anyone from Earth. Jupiter had been given that specific duty.

"Sere," a soft voice called out. She turned to see a young man around her age in the gardens beneath the balcony. "What's wrong?" He immediately ran for the steps that led up to the porch and to her side. She let herself be held within his wispy form and buried her head in his chest.

"Asanuma, I'm going to Earth."

"When? Why?" he asked, backing a step away from her but still holding her within his arms.

"Diplomatic business, my mother just told me today."

"Don't be scared, everything's going to be just fine! Whoever was responsible for the assassination has kept quiet."

"Silently planning their next attack!"

"Well if it makes you so uncomfortable, why don't you just ask your mother to postpone the trip?"

"No, we have to do this with Earth and coordinate our forces once more. We can't live in fear," she informed him. "But I can't help but feel it." He placed a kiss atop her head and rested his cheek on it.

"Will I get to see you in school tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes, but what are you doing here tonight?" she questioned.

"I was going to surprise you, but you surprised me!"

"How did you get on the palace grounds?"  
>"My parents were meeting with your mother earlier today. I've been hanging around since."<p>

"Ah," Serenity nodded. They stayed like that a little longer. They were in an unspoken relationship of sorts and had been for a couple months now. They attended the Lunadian University together, along with the Scouts and other future diplomats.

"Serenity!" a voice called out. She quickly backed away from Asanuma. Relationships was strictly forbidden by her mother, since Asanuma was not a major diplomat nor guaranteed to be one. He had to be elected and any connection with her was unfair. Serenity turned to see Lita, dressed as Sailor Jupiter, walking towards them. "What's he doing here?"

"We were just talking!" Serenity informed her.

"That didn't look like just talking, what if your mother had seen you out here? Or worse, the media?"

"I'm sorry, it was my fault. I saw that she was upset-."

"Upset? Sere what's going on? Come on, we can talk inside over dessert." Jupiter turned to Asanuma next. "You should make yourself scarce. If I ever see you within the palace again, you will be sorry." He nodded and jogged away from the porch and was out of sight before Serenity could say good bye.

"Why did you have to do that!" Serenity asked, her cheeks growing red with anger.

"It's not safe! Who knows what Asanuma's motives are? Granted he is very cute, smart, and a complete gentleman at the University, but he is hardly your equal."

"Who is my equal? I'm going to be Queen!"

"I don't know who is…but I know Asanuma is not. How could you grow to respect him?" Serenity hung her head in shame. "Not only that, but you two could never be intimate or close, the media would have a field day!"

"I know," Serenity squeaked out.

"Come on Sere, let's go get some cookies. They'll be plenty of time for boys when we graduate from University. Every man in the galaxy will be seeking your hand in marriage."

"What about you?"

"Race you to the altar?" Serenity chased Lita back into the palace.

* * *

><p>"Serenity, pay attention!" her mother shouted. Serenity instantly shot up from her prone position over the table. The scouts in civilian dress were also at the table, staring at her amusedly. This was the fourth time Serenity had fallen asleep during their current lesson on diplomatic relations. "We're getting to the Earthen Royal family now, if you didn't absorb any of the past information, so be it. But this you need to know." Selenity brought up a picture of the Earthen family with her own family from ten years ago. Serenity was just twelve, her brother 19, and her parents were standing in back of them. Next to them was the Earthen Royal family, the former King Terra, Queen Hestia, and Prince Endymion. "Obviously this is not a recent photo but it contains all parties involved,"<p>

"King Terra was the fourth generation of his family to inherit the throne after the Senate approved his appointment and crowned him King. He married Queen Hestia a day after his coronation. They had been dating for a couple of years by that point."

"Earthen royalty gets to date!" Serenity pointed out.

"We're not debating this right now. Queen Hestia came from a powerful shipbuilding magnate who Prince Terra had met with while giving out government contracts. Prince Endymion, now King Endymion, was born three years after their marriage and is the only issue of either,"

"King Terra died on June 29th, Earthen Planetary Year 3064, after a fission bomb exploded the ship he was on, heading towards the Moon." Selenity stalled at this moment, letting out a ragged breath before continuing. "King Endymion was crowned not long after and began his reign." Her mother paused to display another picture on the screen of a dark haired man kneeling and receiving a crown from a boy in white robes. Selenity pressed a button and another picture appeared of King Endymion dressed in a navy tuxedo, looking devilishly at the camera with a striking woman on his arm. "Since his coronation, Endymion has made sweeping domestic reform, including switching back to the gold standard, reviving the Earthen galleon and expanding public transportation networks. This is his long time girlfriend, Princess Trista von Eyckn of Pluto. She is third in line to inherit the throne of Pluto and has lived on Earth for the past five years, becoming the primary diplomat from Pluto stationed there."

"That's one way to become a diplomat," Mina remarked, which caused all the others to snicker. Even the Queen broke a smile.

"Why aren't they married?" Serenity asked all of a sudden. The Queen shrugged her shoulders. "Are they engaged?"

"The Dowager Queen tells me there are no such plans at the present."

"What! He gets to date a girl for years and not marry her while I have to blush in the shadows?" Serenity remarked.

"Blush in the shadows…how poetic," Raye remarked.

"Serenity, there will be no more discussion on this! You are not to see that Asanuma boy again! And King Endymion is the leader of his nation; however you are not. Besides that, he's six years your senior, not a young boy with delusions of love." Serenity slumped back in her chair with her arms crossed.

"He's gorgeous," Lita remarked. "Didn't you used to go on play dates with him Sere?"

"More like his mother forced him to take me to the rose gardens whenever I visited. On our last trip there I never even saw him! He and Apollo were always off with his guards chasing after girls, driving hover cars around, or shooting guns."

"Someone sounds a little jealous…" Amy accused.

"Yeah right, jealous? Of that pompous asshole?"

"Serenity!"

"I'll tell you one thing about this Earth trip, I'm glad my mother has to deal with him and not me. I get to gallivant around with you guys and take pictures with people and go shopping. Much better than dealing with his conceited highness!"

"Serenity, you will speak to him in a cordial manner and dance with him at the anniversary ball," her mother informed her.

"Ball? For what?"

"The sixth anniversary of his coronation! We're arriving a few weeks before."

"A ball!" Mina and Lita both perked up.

"We'll have to go shopping!" Serenity squealed, clapping her hands. "Tomorrow, maybe? And this will totally make up for my small, in-house birthday get together."

"You have training tomorrow, you can go later in the week," her mother told her.

"I call orange, no one else can wear orange!"

"Who would want to wear such a loud color other than you, Mina?"

"Raye! You'll probably just go with lousy black!"

"Purple, I want purple!"

* * *

><p>"Endymion, come back to bed," a sultry voice called out. He sat nude in his chair, staring over documents recently given to him.<p>

"Not now, I have work to do."

"But I want to have you again. I'm going back to Pluto tomorrow you know, for a couple weeks. We won't see each other."

"I know, but while you're gone I will be entertaining the Lunar family." Trista slithered out of the bed, her tan skin separating itself from the black sheets. She was also nude as she walked up to him and slung her arms over the back of his chair, stroking his stomach. "The Queen hasn't changed much."

"They age slowly darling. They die beautiful." Endymion ignored the ministrations of her hands. He was in no mood to deal with her this evening. Although incredibly intelligent and beautiful, Trista had one very bad habit, her constant need for control. He had known this was the reason she dated the most powerful ruler in the Roman Solar System. She herself had very few equals.

He paged through the report, reading about legislation put in order by the moon royalty since the assassination. The majority of it was the control of natural resources, education, and healthcare. He finally turned to the page he was looking for, a short dossier on the moon royalty itself. The Queen had been particularly involved in charity work and had taken no other King. He was not surprised; his mother had done the same. Her most trusted advisors were her sister-in-law, Princess Daphne of Venus and her chief cabinet member, Artemis Neko.

The next page held his interest, the heir apparent Princess Serenity. It contained the most recent picture of her taken at University. She was wearing a flowery skirt with a loose shirt on top, her arms covered by a blazer. Her hair was pinned atop her head in an elegant coif with a few stray hairs whipped every which way. "She's very beautiful, much like her mother," Trista commented. He noted that Serenity was finishing out her university education and was avidly involved in lowering her kingdom's tax on fruits and vegetables. Except carrots, Endymion noted, he remembered her hating carrots as a girl.

"She was my first kiss, you know that?"

"What? Endymion, she's six years younger than you are."

"It was a long time ago; I must have been eleven at the time? It was during the annual Lunar family visit. She always wanted to go to the rose garden whenever she came, and I was always assigned to take her. We were playing with the goldfish and she was giggling. I was used to her kissing me on the cheek. She got me on the mouth one day, missed my cheek. I thought I was going to get moon cooties." Trista came to stand at his side and observe the paper better.

"Has a personal guard of four princesses from Jupiter, Mars, Venus, and Mercury respectively. How did the Queen manage that one?" Endymion shrugged.

"She's the one I have to worry about, the princess. The Queen is going to hand over her reign soon, or at least those are the reports. Then I'll have to deal with Meatball Head."

"Meatball Head?"

"For that ridiculous hairstyle female royalty wear."

"I shouldn't be afraid, should I?" Trista asked. Endymion looked up at her with a smirk and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her onto his lap.

"Now why would I want a little girl when I have you?" Trista smiled, getting off his lap to kneel before him. "Now what was this about you going away tomorrow? Because then we have no time to waste."


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long update! Unfortunately, I was one of the millions affected by Hurricane Irene in the USA and lost power for quite a few days. Even though Irene is not on the same scale as the Tohoku Earthquake or Hurricane Katrina, please keep everyone who's suffered from Irene in your prayers. There's still a lot of recovery to be done in many parts of the East Coast, and with such a poor economy it's going to be even harder.

But here's a new chapter to brighten up your day! Remeber, I don't own Sailor Moon. Poo.

**Chapter 2**

King Endymion paced inside the hanger that was going to house the royal Lunadian ship, which was to arrive in a few moments. "Endymion, man, relax. It's not like you guys are enemies. Sure, you haven't talked to the royal family in quite a while but-."

"It's not about them Jace," Endymion told his third in command. His four commanding generals stood with him as he waited for the shuttle to arrive. They were all dressed in military regalia. As the elected King, Endymion's primary function was to head all military forces. He showed this by his medal ornamented black uniform. His generals were wearing the same thing, with different accents to show what branch they were head of. Marcus was his second in command and the head of the Army, while Jace was third in command and in charge of the Air Force, Neil was fourth with the Navy, and Xander was fifth and in charge of domestic patrol. "Trista brought up marriage again."

"Why don't you just marry her? You've been dating for like…three years now. She's smoking hot, is great in bed, is fucking smart, has royal blood, and essentially lets you do whatever you want," Jace sited to him. "In my opinion, she's the perfect woman."

"She's not the one though."

"Really, Endymion? Never took you for a romantic…" Marcus trailed off.

"That's the biggest load of bull shit I've ever heard," Jace seconded.

"Maybe you're right…she's gone back to Pluto so that gives me time to think about it anyway."

"You are twenty-eight…with no heir," Xander pointed out. "Right now, Marcus is gonna be elevated if you kick the bucket."

"Don't remind us, military school for everyone!" Jace wailed. Marcus punched him in the balls and made him double over.

"Stop it, Jace! I think I can hear the shuttle landing."

"Where's your mom?" Neil asked.

"She's not feeling very well, instructed me to tell the Queen she is pleased their trip went well and she would love to have a private dinner with her, no kids."

"Is that some kind of code for something?" Endymion shrugged. The doors to the hangar slowly began to open and a ship rolled inside, followed by four fighter pods. The men waited patiently in formation as the engines quieted and finally stopped. The fighter pods opened first, a pilot jumping out of each of them. They removed their helmets and hair tumbled out from beneath. They quickly walked to the main ship and waited as the door was lowered.

The first out was Queen Selenity. She was still as tall and thin as Endymion remembered. He could spot her eerie lavender eyes from his current position. They focused on him and she started coming his way. She still wore the gown with the fairy wings and her hair was still in that silly bun and pigtail style. The four female pilots flanked the next to come off the ship, but Endymion failed to get a good look at, who he assumed to be, the princess. She had the hood to her cloak over her head standing behind her tall mother. The next two were the Queen's advisors, Daphne and Artemis.

"Your majesty," Endymion stated, immediately bowing to her. "I am so pleased that your journey was safe with no problems, I assume?"

"Nothing strange to report to you, King Endymion," she said with a lilting tone. "Look how grown you are! Well…not that you weren't the last time I saw you. I always knew you would make a brilliant King. But, where is your mother?"

"She is under the weather at the moment. I was told to relay to you that she wishes to have a private dinner this evening."

"How could I deny her, my old friend? Would you send an acceptance immediately?" Endymion nodded and motioned to a robot servant, who whirred off immediately. "I'm sure you remember her, but this is my daughter, Princess Serenity of the Lunar Kingdoms, heir apparent to the throne." She stepped aside to reveal the small girl. She removed the cloak from her head, revealing a pile of curls atop her head. She curtseyed and he bowed to her. He took her gloved hand and kissed the top of it. He felt that the situation called for it.

"Princess."

"Your majesty," she replied in a twinkling voice. It was high and smooth, like the clearest bell; much different from Trista's wintery, sultry tone.

"And her four guardians, Princesses Mina, Raye, Lita, and Amy." They all bowed to the King and he did the same. "And my personal advisors, Daphne and Artemis." Endymion also bowed to them, despite their lack of royalty.

"My military commanders and personal guard, Generals Marcus, Jace, Neil, and Xander." The pairs of four bowed to each other before Endymion looked back to Queen Selenity.

"Now if you would not mind taking me to that wonderful castle of yours, it would be greatly appreciated. My daughter and her companions are in need of a little rest before dinner this evening. Is the small party still scheduled for tomorrow?"

"Of course! With you and the princess as the guests of honor!"

"How splendid!" Endymion offered his arm to the woman and she wove her arm in his and they started walking out of the hangar. His guards followed them, Serenity trailed behind with her guardians.

"This is going to be way better than I originally thought!" Mina whispered, but loud enough for her group to hear.

"Why is that?"

"Are you seeing at what I'm seeing?"

"Mina, you can't be serious!" Raye hissed. She was dressed in a red flight suit that clung to her body. The rest of the girls held similar looks in their planetary colors. The princess had a tea length white morning dress on with a light blue cloak over her shoulders.

"I've never seen anyone that looked like them on the Moon! So tan, so…muscley," Mina marveled, causing Serenity and Lita to giggle. "Come on Sere, which one?"

"I've always found Jace quite cute."

"You know him?"

"Yeah, he's Endymion's cousin on his mother's side. Her sister's son. Neil is his cousin on his father's side, his sister's son. I've never met Marcus or Xander though."

"Marcus is the one I always deal with during negotiations," Lita informed them. "He's really boring actually. Always cold, very stoic."

"I always did love a challenge!" Mina replied enthusiastically.

"Mina, he's huge. He's not as tall as the King or Neil, but his shoulders are like mountains," Raye pointed out.

"Just the way I like 'em!" The girls quieted with that comment since they were being led into a giant dirigible. Serenity ended up sitting at the front with Endymion and her mother while their guards took up the two rows behind them.

"I have to say Princess, I thought you would have been taller," Endymion whispered to her.

"What a coincidence, I thought you would have looked less troll like," she whispered back.

"Same elegant language I see."

"Nothing but the best for you, Endymion." She moved her elbow cleanly into his side and he let out a small noise but didn't flinch. Serenity withdrew her elbow and rubbed it. Someone had been working out.

"Ladies, if you look to the left, you'll see the building of the new Terran Capital Hospital, run completely on the interest gathered from loaned government money, therefore free to the citizens of Earth," Xander instructed. "I understand the moon is undergoing similar developments."

"The Moon's health system is devoid of all cost except a small co-pay, usually amounting to around ten moon dollars," Amy informed him. "The benefits of a small infrastructure." Xander nodded at her. Serenity quickly looked to Mina, who was staring at her already. They both raised their eyebrows.

"To your right, the Terran Castle." Serenity stared out her window at the wondrous structure. It was made completely from a goldenrod colored stone with darker stones making up the roof and turrets. It was in the Medieval style, with ivy crawling up the sides. Serenity could see the rose gardens. That would be one of the first places she would visit.

"Beautiful, as always," Serenity commented. She could see the large stained glass windows that depicted the fall of the military dictatorship of Queen Beryl and the rise of Endymion's great-great Grandfather, Endymion the Great, who restored democracy back to the Kingdom, becoming the elected monarch. One could see the window better from the throne room, where the colors shown onto the Earthen thrones.

The ship hovered to a halt on the landing pad and the passengers exited. "Selenity!" a voice called out. The group turned to see the Earth Queen running towards their group. Selenity was quick to erase the distance between them and they embraced warmly. They pulled away and laughed together and then came together in an embrace once more.

"We have so much to speak about," Selenity told her. The two were linked arm in arm as they strolled away from the group, heads already close to one another in confidence.

"Mother?" Serenity called out to her.

"Yes dear?" she answered, turning to face her daughter. Serenity held up her hands.

"Oh, how rude of me!" the Queen said, turning around and gliding over to Serenity. "Your majesty," she curtsied.

"Your highness," Serenity curtsied in return. "What are we supposed to do?" Serenity questioned. "I thought there was some big dinner planned…"

"Between you, the King, and your respective advisors," Queen Selenity replied. "Hestia and I are feeling quite ill; we will take dinner in our rooms." Serenity's mouth dropped slightly.

"Endymion, darling, you wouldn't mind showing the Princess and her ladies to their quarters?"

"As you wish," Endymion told her.

"Artemis?" the Queen of the Moon called out. He was at her side in a moment. She whispered something in his ear and he nodded. He offered his elbow to the Dowager Queen who gladly took it. "Daphne, if you would join me in my quarters while Artemis helps the very-ill Queen to hers." Daphne smirked and walked from behind the group to the Queen. All four strolled from the platform, leaving the ten men and women behind.

"What just happened?" Mina asked aloud.

"It would seem that the Queens have some private matters to discuss," Marcus commented.

"Thanks Captain obvious!" Jace stated. He strolled over to the princess and held out his elbow. "Princess? It would a pleasure to escort you to your room."

"You were always a charmer Jace," Serenity commented, weaving her arm within his own.

"How have you been?" Jace questioned her. The two began walking and the others followed in step, the King not far behind them. "Any boyfriends?"

"Not at the moment."

"So I have a shot?" Serenity giggled, slapping him playfully on the arm.

"We're too much alike Jace; we would make such poor Moon royalty. We'd never get anything done!"

"You bring up a good point; we could just let our advisors take care of it?"

"Why, then we'd be Endymion," Serenity commented, looking back at the King over her shoulder.

"I resent that statement," Endymion commented. "What does a Princess know of a King's dealings?"  
>"Come on Sere, who wouldn't leave their dealing to such elegant individuals as us?" Jace said, motioning between him and the other generals. The group was now within the walls of the castle, the afternoon sun showing through the Western facing windows. "You have gotten yourself quite the entourage."<p>

"They're lethal, I'll have you know."

"Hopefully I'll never have to witness said lethal-ness." Jace and Serenity chatted amicably the entire length to the Princess' and scouts' quarters. Endymion opened the door for them and led them inside. There was a mutual sitting room and three bedrooms attached; each with their own bathroom. Serenity was to have her own room and the scouts were to share.

"Dinner will be in an hour," Endymion instructed them. "I'm dropping all formalities, come as you will. It'll be served in the main hall." Serenity nodded to him and he exited with the rest of his entourage.

"I need a shower, I smell like cockpit," Lita informed them.

"Wouldn't be the first time you smelled like cockpit," Mina told her.

"We all know no one loves being in the cockpit more than you Mina."

"Blitz, left room!" Raye called, Amy running after her and slamming the door behind them.

"Hell no! I'm not sharing a bathroom with Mina, she takes FOREVER!"

"Blitz, bathroom!" Mina shouted, running off into the room to the right and slamming the door.

"Screw you all!"

"You can take a shower in my room Lita, I'm going to the gardens," Serenity informed her. Lita gave her a big hug and walked into Serenity's room. Soon there was the sound of multiple showers going and Serenity shut the main door to their quarters and headed down the hallway towards the gardens.

"She went back to Pluto? During this visit?" a voice asked. Serenity slowed and jumped behind a drapery.

"Something to do with the duties of the Time Gate," Queen Hestia replied back.

"Are there still no plans of marriage?" Selenity asked.

"Endymion hasn't spoken of any," Queen Hestia replied. The women were slowly walking past Serenity's unknown position in the direction she had just come from. "I don't know what goes through that boy's mind sometimes. She's a nice enough girl and would make a great queen, but something's holding him back. Some invisible force that I don't think he even understands."

"Could…could it be the prophecy?" Selenity replied back in a low tone that Serenity had to strain to understand.

"You and I are the only ones who know of it anymore, since the deaths of our dearests. The girl remembers nothing, correct?"

"She has never spoken about it to me or her family. I would have known. And her visions since have been very clouded. Her existence as a seer is known only to you, her father, her mother, and me."

"I can remember it all so visibly, the eye rolling and body convulsions. She's definitely the real deal. But…now that Apollo's, it doesn't make any sense."

"There are many different ways to interpret her words…" The voices faded down the hall. Serenity came out from behind the drapery and continued her way to the gardens.

Who had predicted a prophecy about Endymion's wife? There hadn't been a true seer in the service of any court in over…a millennia! They were thought extinct, a race long since hunted and killed for their vision. Her thoughts did not linger long on their cryptic speech as she rounded the corner and was stunned by the aroma of roses. She was getting close. Serenity picked up her pace and burst into the gardens.

The roses surrounded her. They were no longer the deep, blood red that she remembered. Pink, yellow, orange, and even purple roses flooded her vision, the colors of the setting sun. She slowed her pace and allowed her fingers to run over the smooth petals.

She made her way to the center of the garden. She noticed a few forget-me-nots and tiger-lilies that added more color. She heard the trickle of the fountain before she saw it, the sound setting her at ease. She was surprised at how tense she found herself. She had been nervous the entire flight over, a knot at the bottom of her stomach. She wasn't afraid of their journey but their arrival. She found herself both eager and apprehensive to see Endymion.

She sighed, sitting at the edge of the fountain. She stuck her finger in the water and a fish swam up to it, playfully nipping at the tip. She let out an adolescent giggle before locating some fish food to toss in.

"I thought you would be here," a voice called out. She turned to see Endymion standing at the edge of the fountain area. He had changed out of his military uniform and was now in slacks and a collared shirt, no tie. "You always wanted to come here."

"We don't have-,"

"Real flowers on the moon," he finished. "I know." He walked closer to the fountain; standing beside Serenity's sitting position. "It's been a long time, but I haven't forgotten." Serenity nodded and turned back to the fountain. "Serenity, I never…I never apologized to you for that day."

"For what day?" Serenity's mind flickered through all the mental images she had of him.

"The last time we spoke, on the day of the assassination." Endymion looked up at the sky. "I…I didn't know what to say."

"Don't worry about it," she said, standing up. "We're both different now." She began walking back the way she had come.

"If you're going to dinner, there's a quicker way," he told her, pointing to a different path. He started walking in that direction and she walked beside him. "Where are your ladies in waiting?"

"They're not my ladies in waiting," Serenity giggled. "They are my personal body guards."

"They don't look like very good ones."

"You're free to challenge one of them."

"I don't fight girls."

"Then it should be easy for them to subdue you," Serenity pointed out.

"No Meatballs?" Endymion teased. Serenity tried to push him away but he barely budged, making her attempt look like a pathetic shove.

"Only for official functions. And they're not meatballs! They're the symbol of powerful female Lunar royals! What's your excuse?"

"My excuse?"

"For looking like a troll?"

"You and I both know I don't look like a troll," he replied, stopping to look at her. She turned to stare at him, a couple steps ahead.

"Where's your girlfriend? She finally managed to get a good look at you?"

"She's on her planet, attending to her royal duties," Endymion told him. "She'll be back in a couple weeks, you can meet her then." Serenity nodded and continued walking. They were silent the rest of the way to the dining room. Mina, Amy, Xander, Jace, and Neal were already seated. Endymion went towards the end of the table, his seat at the head. He pulled out the chair to his right for Serenity and she thanked him.

"Where are the others?" Serenity asked.

"Lita and Raye are still showering," Amy informed her. She was wearing high-waist dress pants and a blouse while Mina was in a form fitting dress. All the men were similarly dressed in collared shirts and slacks.

"You'll have to forgive my nosiness, but it's my understanding that the members of your guard are princess' of the inner planets," Xander questioned.

"This is true, but we are not first in line to inherit the throne," Amy elaborated. "For instance, I have an older sister who is to inherit the throne, making me second in line."

"My mother is the youngest of the king's six children," Mina informed them. "As her only daughter, presently I'm twentieth in line to receive the throne, behind all my aunts, uncles, and cousins."

"Raye's father is the second born in his family. The King of Mars has two children who stand in line to receive the throne before him, so Raye is technically fourth in line, her two younger twin brothers fifth and sixth. Lita is the King's first born, but like Earth, a woman cannot inherit the throne on the planet Jupiter, so she is ineligible for succession," Serenity finished explaining. Xander nodded his understanding. Raye and Lita entered the room and bowed to both Endymion and Serenity.

"Please, no need to bow," Endymion told them. "As far as I'm concerned, we're all equals here." The two girls sat in empty chairs at the table.

"Marcus said he would be a little late," Endymion informed them. Servants began swarming from the kitchen, placing various dishes on the table. "I'm happy to see that we're all well and the flight was a success." Endymion raised his glass of wine and everyone else followed, "To future success in Earth-Lunar relations and the renewing of old friends." They all chorused their agreements and took a sip of the wine. Lita was chatting easily with Neal while Amy and Xander argued over wind and water power. Serenity noticed Mina's disappointment at Marcus' absence and chuckled. Raye was quietly eating her food, occasionally chiming in on Lita and Neal's conversation.

"Serenity?" Jace asked. "Would you like to accompany me to the formal greeting tomorrow? With the various dignitaries of Earth?"

"I would love to!" Serenity smiled. "And I thought I was going to go single."

"Had to get you before Endymion did."

"Endymion?" Serenity asked, turning to look at him.

"I was planning on going single, also," Endymion told them. "But since you're so determined to outshine me, would the Lady Raye mind accompanying me?" Raye's eyes went wide and she spared a glance at Serenity, whose eyebrows were askew.

"Your highness, that hardly seems appropriate in consideration of your relationship with one of the princesses of Pluto."

"We're not going out on a date," he laughed.

"Raye would love to!" Serenity answered for her. "How many people are there going to be?"

"About a hundred people, some with guests. I would guess the final number somewhere around one fifty. Many people wish to speak to you, Serenity," he told her.

"Why?"

"Some are interested in the economy of the moon, the culture of the moon, amongst other things. It would be a good occasion to wear your meatballs." Serenity huffed at the comment.

"I wouldn't give you the satisfaction, since I know you can't resist me in my formal hairstyle."

"There's something charming about spaghetti." Serenity turned back to Jace, ignoring the king. Marcus strode into the room, sitting at Endymion's left. He was conveniently placed next to Mina, who instantly brightened, joining Xander and Amy's conversation on solar power.

"Raye's the fastest thing in the skies," Mina giggled, "not sunbeams."

"I'm the fastest thing in the skies," Jace interjected. "And I would bet that all of my fighter pilots could overtake the Martian Princess."

"Raye's won the Trojan Asteroid Run for the past three years," Lita pointed out.

"A competition I am forbidden to compete in."

"What makes you so sure you could defeat me?" Raye asked Jace.

"My Y chromosome."

"Because you have a penis?" Raye bluntly stated. "Your speed in the bedroom does not translate into space."

"Sweetheart, you couldn't keep up in both places."

"Jace," Endymion warned him.

"Who are you to question my performance? Is that how the Earthen Air Force keeps its reputation, smoke and mirrors?" Raye asked, her voice growing. "This is hardly the behavior a general should exhibit."

"And you are the perfect lady, I assume?" Jace countered.

"Clearly Earthen men-."

"Oh my goodness!"Amy interrupted her, clutching at her ear. "My holographic visor earring! I must have lost it in the room, could you help me look for it, Raye? You know how naked I feel without it." Amy grabbed her companion and quickly dragged her out of the room.

"Man, Serenity, where'd you dig up that tranny?"

"Neal, if you wouldn't mind going on a walk with Jace to clear his mind," Endymion instructed through clenched teeth. Neal immediately rose and Jace reluctantly followed him. "I'm so sorry for his behavior; he's usually not like this."

"Isn't everyone getting along so well!" Mina stated, batting her eyes at Marcus. Lita let out a snort from her seat at the end of the table.

"Who are you going to bring to the press conference tomorrow?" Endymion asked Serenity.

"Mina, since she's my first in command. You?"

"Marcus, for the same reason."

"Do you have a list of suspected questions? Raye and Lita have prepared one for me, but I'm not sure about Earth media etiquette."

"Well, I doubt you'll have to worry much, since Endymion's relationship usually takes center stage at these things," Xander told her. "When do you plan on marrying the Princess Trista?"

"Is it true she got an abortion last month?" Marcus mocked.

"The Lady Castor says you had a tryst with her last year that resulted in a love child, is this true?"

"We get it," Endymion cut them off. "On the moon, personal questions are strictly forbidden. On Earth, they think it highlights your character as a leader. But like Xander said, I can't see the sharks going after you." Serenity gulped down her last bite of potatoes.

"Then if you wouldn't mind, we'd like to escort the princess back to her quarters, to prepare for tomorrow," Lita said, standing from her seat. "It was a pleasure, your highness. The dinner was superb."

"Oh, you have to let Lita prepare us a meal one night!" Serenity exclaimed, turning to Endymion with her bright blue eyes. "She's the best cook on the moon; it can be part of the thank you, for hosting us!"

"Sure," Endymion quickly answered, eyes trained on her. A large smile broke on Serenity's face.

"Give me a couple days warning so I can plan the menu," Lita told them.

"Wonderful, on that note," Mina said, rising. "Endymion." She bowed slightly at the waist. "Marcus, Xander," she acknowledged, rolling out Marcus' name a little longer. Serenity arose and walked between the two, her heels clicking on the wood floor.

"Oh, Endy, will you please come with me to the gardens?" Xander mocked Serenity.

"Can I just...have your throne?" Marcus joined in. "She still has you in the palm of her hand after six years."

"That's ridiculous. She just wanted one of her friends to cook dinner!"

"You can't say no to her, this could be a problem," Xander pointed out.

"I sent Jace away for a reason! So I wouldn't have to put up with this shit," Endymion stated. "Don't worry about my treatment of the Princess, she will always be a little girl to me. Now, Marcus, what made you late?"

"An old lead," Marcus began. "On your father's and the Moon Royals' assassination. It appears there's been movement in the old city."

"What sector?"

"Nemesis."

"Do we have an informant?"

"That's the lead. We found him face down in a gutter, on the day the Lunadian Royalty returned to Earth," Marcus informed him. "He had one thing on him; it was some kind of coordinates. I haven't figured out if it corresponds with a computer code, or a map, or an address."

"Follow up; I want only you and Xander on the case. Inform Neal and Jace about the new lead, but I want them concentrating on the visit. Otherwise, do not tell anyone. Keep the Lunadian officials out until absolutely necessary. I don't need a panic during this visit," Endymion ordered. "Understood?"

"Yes, your majesty."


	4. Chapter 3

An update! This story rises from the ashes like a phoenix, taking flight amid the shouts of delight from my readers! I will TRY updating more regularly from now on. Recently, my imagination has forced me to come back to this story. Sorry for any grammatical areas, I didn't proofread as much as I probably should have.

**Disclaimer: It's been two years, but I still don't own Sailor Moon.**

**Chapter 3**

"Ready?" Mina asked Serenity. They were standing behind a curtain, a crowd of reporters waiting in front of it. Serenity was dressed in open toed beige heels and a three quarter sleeve ampere-waisted silver dress with a white blazer over her arms. Her long hair was softly curled and fell around her shoulders.

"Can we switch? You can be the Moon Princess today?"

"We're not switching Sere, that's only for emergencies!" Mina giggled.

"Marcus and I will go out first, and then I'll introduce you, followed by your mother," Endymion instructed them. He was wearing a navy suit with a light gray shirt, a slate tie completing his ensemble. Marcus swept the curtain aside and the two exited, a flurry of flash bulbs lighting the curtain.

"It is my pleasure to welcome to the Capitol, their majesties Princess Serenity and Queen Selenity of the Lunar Kingdom!" Mina pushed aside the curtain and Serenity stepped into the flash bulbs, smiling her brightest. Her mother was not far behind. Serenity sat on the left side of the long table, her mother in the middle, the King on her mother's right. Marcus and Mina occupied the ends of the table.

"Drew?" Endymion directed the first question.

"My first question is for the queen," a sandy-haired man stood. "I'm assuming that your spaceflight went well?"

"Very! There was low turbulence when entering Earth's atmosphere and we were greeted by the King and his guard. Everything went according to plan."

"Kingston," Endymion said, pointing to a shorter, darker haired man.

"My question is for the princess, how are you finding your return to Earth thus far?"

"As pleasant as I remember! I've already stopped by the rose gardens, a personal favorite of mine. The King is holding a formal dinner tonight and I look forward to meeting with the Earthen diplomats."

"And if I'm allowed, one more?" Kingston asked. Endymion nodded. "I'll ask about the elephant in the room and do everyone a favor, where is Princess Trista during this crucial time, Endymion?"

"She was needed back on Pluto to perform her royal duties concerning the Gate of Time. She wanted to be able to make it back in time for the coronation celebration," Endymion informed him. He pointed to another reporter who stood.

"My question is for the queen, there are rumors on your home satellite that you plan to step down and allow your daughter to assume the thrown, is this true?"

"There have always been plans for me to step down and allow my daughter to govern," Selenity answered smoothly. "The timetable of said plans is yet undecided, although her graduation from University is coming in the winter and she will take on a more full time role within the court." Another reporter stood at the end of her answer.

"Princess, you were just voted the most eligible bachelorette in the Roman Solar System by the Sun Times, are you currently seeing anyone?"

"I'm sorry to report that I don't have time for dating right now, with my graduation and extended duties approaching," Serenity answered smoothly. "And there is no one on the horizon."

"Speaking of polls, you were ranked the most eligible bachelor, Endymion. Any chance of you and the princess becoming a couple?"

"I am completely happy in the relationship I currently have," Endymion tersely answered. Serenity blushed and looked down at her twiddling hands. Her mother placed a hand on her leg, forcing her to look up.

"Then why haven't you proposed?"

"Choosing a queen for my people is not something I take lightly, and although Princess Trista is a shining example of royalty, we both realize the weight of an engagement between us. Besides, we are perfectly happy in our current situation," Endymion elaborated. "If we could move the questions away from my personal life and back to the Lunadian visit, it would be greatly appreciated."

"What are your plans for the next few weeks?" Serenity, her mother, and Endymion answered questions for about an hour before posing for pictures with each other. The most in demand picture was one of her and Endymion, making her slightly uncomfortable when he put his hand lightly on the small of her back.

"Not so bad, right?" he leaned down, whispering in her ear.

"Tolerable. I can't believe you were voted most eligible bachelor, what media outlet would publish that?"

"The same one that voted you most eligible bachelorette." Serenity shifted her weight, putting it entirely on Endymion's toes. He gritted his teeth and let out a hiss.

"Until tonight, troll." Serenity moved away from him, following her mother and Mina back towards their rooms.

* * *

><p>"Oh, I hope Marcus is wearing something orange tonight."<p>

"Mina, you're the only person who thinks orange is an acceptable color to wear to a formal dinner," Lita commented.

"You have to admit though, this dress does me right." Mina twirled in the mirror before staring at her derriere a little longer. It was a sleeveless, backless floor length halter neck dress. Lita had on a shorter, deep magenta cocktail dress with her hair pulled back, signature rose earrings glittering in the lamplight. "Serenity, come out already! What are you doing in there?"

"I can't get my zipper up!" she shouted back.

"Well if you would ask for some help!" Mina opened the door and went over to Serenity, grabbing the zipper of her pale lavender dress. They both exited into the main room to join the others. Raye had on a black sheath with a slit up the side, an embroidered pattern at one of her sides, extending to the rest of the dress. Amy was wearing a chiffon, one shouldered gown with roses that extended over her one sleeve. "I don't know how we're going to top this at the coronation ball." There was a knock on the door immediately after Mina's statement.

"I got it," Amy answered, opening the door.

"Mi'lady," Jace held out his hand to Serenity. She giggled, putting her hand delicately in his. "I definitely picked the star of the evening."

"You flatter me Jace."

"I saw parts of your press conference on the evening news, well done!" Jace complemented her. "Our people are quite taken with you."

"Of course they are," Mina giggled. "It's the 'moon magic'."

"Moon magic?" Jace questioned.

"Mina, you know that's a myth," Amy interrupted. "Supposedly, moon royals automatically emit some kind of magic that attracts people to them, ergo forcing them to obey."

"Serenity, quite the temptress! Should I reconsider my offer this evening?" Jace questioned.

"I wouldn't force anyone to do anything, consciously or subconsciously!" Serenity stammered.

"Is that how you got Endymion to go on all those dates with you?" Jace laughed.

"JACE!" Serenity squealed.

"Enough with your petty banter. The media could hear," Endymion scolded. "You don't want them to find out what a dog you are, do you Jace?"

"It's already too late!" The group approached a set of doors and was ushered inside a waiting room. Serenity's mother and the Dowager Queen were already seated within.

"Right on time," Queen Selenity stated. "They are going to introduce Hestia first, followed by Endymion, and finally you my dear." Serenity nodded.

"Introducing, her royal highness, the Queen of the Moon, Selenity, with her councilor Artemis!" The Queen stepped through a set of curtains to thunderous applause. Queen Hestia followed her shortly after. "Your Lord, King Endymion of Terra with the Martian Princess, Lady Raye!" Endymion's applause was just as loud as her mother's, a few cheers rising from the audience. "And finally, her majesty and heir to the Lunar Kingdom, Princess Serenity!" Jace clutched at Serenity's hand and slowly led her through the curtains. Her applause was the loudest, people staring at her with awe.

"I'm here just as long as you want me to be," Jace informed her. "They're chomping at the bit to speak with you."

"Who should I go to first?"

"Ah, my mother." A woman with short strawberry blond hair approached them, her arms extended.

"Serenity! What a pleasure to see you again, aren't you the most beautiful thing this woman has ever laid eyes on!" Serenity giggled at her complements.

"Thank you Lady Annabel. You haven't changed a bit."

"Why thank you dear, but we all know I'm a little bigger in the middle."

"Mom, Serenity has many important matters to discuss with the heads of states!"

"I'm a head of a state, my ungrateful son."

"Serenity," a voice called. Serenity turned to see Molly, the daughter of Endymion's Minister of Finance. She lunged to give her a huge hug. The two had occasionally played together when her brother, Endymion, and his cronies had abandoned her.

"Molly!" she responded excitedly. "Oh my gosh, how are you?"

"Well…I'm married!" she stated happily.

"Where is the lucky guy?"

"Over talking with the Princess of Mercury. He works for the castle Internet security, so he's quite interested in Mercurian anti-spyware." Serenity glimpsed a slight young man with wiry black frames standing next to Amy. "He's not a politician or anything, but-."

"I'm sure he's absolutely wonderful," Serenity assured her. "And what are you up to?"

"I actually own a jewelry store in the capital! I'm not sure how busy you are, but if you have some free time to spare, I would love for you to stop by," Molly asked her.

"I'll be there!" Jace tugged on Serenity's arm and she looked up at him.

"The orchestra wants to start up. As an honored guest, they're insisting you lead the first dance."

"Only if you'll dance with me," Serenity joked with him.

"As your escort, my one and only job is the first dance." Jace led Serenity out onto the dance floor. Endymion was already standing with Raye and her mother with Artemis. The orchestra started up with an Earthen traditional waltz and Serenity's feet moved with the tempo.

"I don't remember you being so light of foot," Jace pointed out. Serenity's laughter filled the space.

"I have had a lot of practice since the last time you saw me; the life of a princess is dance lessons, political theory, and history."

"What would you prefer?"

"Sleeping and eating."

"Your delicate steps and party dress are fooling these diplomats into believing you are the leader of a nation."

"JACE!" Serenity screeched, but only loud enough for them to hear. More couples began to fill the dance floor, including Mina and Xander and Lita and Neal. When the waltz ended, Jace led them off the dance floor and towards a group of elderly men.

"Gentlemen, may I present the Princess of the Moon, Serenity," Jace introduced them.

"Your majesty," the head of the group addressed, all of the men bowing to her.

"Serenity, these are the Minister of Labor, the Minister of Education, the Minister of Agriculture, and the Minister of Health." Jace pointed to each of the men as he said their titles. Serenity began discussing Lunar policy on each of their respective areas, drawing up every ounce of knowledge she had. She stumbled a few times, but the men just laughed at her mistakes and complemented her eloquence. Serenity spotted Mina waving to her and she politely excused herself from the group.

"I need you to do me a favor. You looked a little bored with those old guys."

"Mina, someone could hear you!"

"Well it's a good thing I'm twentieth in line to receive the throne of Venus. I am going to lightly bump into Marcus and I need you to observe his body language and report back to me on it."

"You couldn't get Lita to do this?"

"She's been dancing with Neal for the last half hour. Amy's chatting with the Minister of Technology and Raye would tell me to fuck off."

"How many champagnes have you had?"

"Only two!"  
>"What did you have to eat today?"<br>"A bagel. Serenity, I needed to fit into this dress and I'm not a black hole like you are."

"Get someone else to do your dirty work," Serenity told her.

"Please? Because I'm the best cousin ever?" Serenity sighed and nodded her head. "Great, love you, pay you back later!" Mina glided off in Marcus' direction, bumping into his side. He turned from the conversation he was having with Xander and nodded at Mina. Serenity noticed his hands tense slightly and his eyes shift to her bare back, but other than that, he paid her no attention and went back to his conversation with Xander. Mina's mouth was slightly agape as she looked back at Serenity, who giggled.

"Ah, to be young again," the Dowager Queen sighed from Serenity's left. "Having a good time?"

"Yes, very much." Serenity glanced around the room at all the formally dressed dignitaries. Music tinkled in the background. It was a very romantic scene. Serenity searched for Endymion and found him talking with Raye, the Minister of Education, and a woman with shocking red hair. Endymion glanced up and met her gaze, smirking slightly. Serenity quickly looked away and down at her feet.

"I feared your mother and you would never grace this room again," the Queen informed her. Serenity looked up at her with a serious expression. "I have been quiet lonely in your absence. The obvious fact is, I lost my husband, but then I lost Endymion to the Kingdom." Serenity grabbed one of the Queen's hands in both of hers. "Serenity, you are always welcome in this castle. Please, think of it as a second home, as you used to."

"My view of this castle and the people within has never changed," Serenity replied. "And it never will."

"Your highness," a voice hissed from Serenity's right. She turned to see a man with pale white hair and lavender eyes. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Diamond Bellum of Bellum Media, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Ah, Mr. Bellum," the Dowager Queen acknowledged him. "Serenity, Mr. Bellum owns the largest TV Network and newspaper on Earth. He's responsible for airing your press conference."

"If the lady would enamor me with a dance?" he asked. Serenity kept peering at him, trying to place his face. He looked incredibly familiar, it must have been from the various press releases she had read over the past couple weeks.

"Yes," Serenity promptly responded. He placed her hand in the crook of his elbow. Serenity felt how tense he was.

"You look absolutely ravishing this evening," he whispered in her ear. Serenity shivered. Her breathing picked up and a panicky feeling set into her stomach.

"Thank you, Mr. Bellum." They turned to one another, Diamond placing his hand on her lower back, the other grasping her outward facing palm. She rested her free hand on his shoulder uncomfortably.

"Diamond, please," he corrected. "I was hoping one of my reporters could do a piece on you, an interest piece. It could either be an article or a television interview."

"Whatever would be best for the viewers," she answered.

"A television interview it is. When is best for you?"

"I have to talk with my advisors and then I can give you a call. I am sure the palace staff has your number."

"Whatever is best for her majesty," he replied silkily. "Where would be best? I heard today during your interview that the rose gardens are your favorite palace locale."

"I'm not sure Endymion would feel-."

"The princess can have her interview whenever she wishes, and wherever she wishes," Endymion suddenly cut in. He was dancing with his mother next to them, eyes staring harshly into Diamond. "Princess, the next dance?" Endymion asked her, his eyes never leaving Diamond's.

"If you're mother or Mr. Bellum doesn't mind," she replied.

"Not at all!" the dowager queen smiled. Diamond just nodded his head. Serenity was transferred to Endymion when the song ended, another one beginning soon after. Warmth flooded back into her hands and arms. Her breathing resumed its slow pace and her shoulders dropped slightly.

"Stay away from Bellum," Endymion warned her. "He's not a good man. I respect him because of his position in the media, and the fact that he could make my life a living hell, but I otherwise avoid him entirely."

"What did you want me to do? I couldn't refuse him a dance."

"I understand that. But don't talk with him; don't share anything about your time here with him. If you want to talk to one of his journalists, I will have my PR staff set it up for you. You are not to be alone with him."

"Yes, sir," Serenity replied back sarcastically. "You can't order me around like that-."

"I'm doing it for your safety; I don't want to see you get hurt. And Diamond will hurt you if it brings him revenue and prestige. Trust me," Endymion interrupted her.

"There…there is something familiar about him. Maybe I have seen his face on Lunar television before," Serenity told him. "But he gives me the chills. His voice," Serenity told Endymion, shaking slightly. Subconsciously, Endymion pulled her body closer to his. Serenity could smell his cologne, inhaling deeply. It smelled musky with a hint of roses.

"You must be tired."

"But everyone is having such a good time. I don't want to spoil it for them," Serenity told him. "We don't get out much."

"Let's go and get some fresh air for a couple minutes then."

"People will notice we're missing!" Serenity scolded him. "In case you have forgotten, you're the king of Earth and I am the princess of the Moon."

"I didn't mean leave the castle, I just meant take a walk out on the terrace or something," Endymion told him. "For ten minutes. Just follow my lead." Serenity saw that Endymion had been dancing them closer and closer to the open doors which led onto the terrace.

"Do you plan these escapes frequently?"

"I've already been out to the gardens three times this evening. Did you notice?"

"Three times!?"

"Once for respite, once with a phone call, and once to discuss a private matter with Marcus. I'm very good at disappearing when I want to be," Endymion informed her.

"What if someone sees us disappearing together?" Serenity asked. "You said Diamond's a dangerous guy!"

"Does someone want to be seen leaving with me out the back door?" Endymion chuckled.

"Absolutely not! Number one, you're like almost married and number two, you're not my type."

"Then quiet down." Endymion jokingly looked left and right at the guests, who were so preoccupied with their own conversations that they never noticed Endymion sweep her out onto the terrace. He broke away from her and they began walking across the marble veranda.

"I didn't expect it to be so chilly for the summer," Serenity told him, grabbing at her upper arms. She felt Endymion's warm waistcoat drop on her shoulders and his smell waft around her. "Someone may have learned how to be a gentleman in the past six years."

"Someone still hasn't learned how to be a lady and just say, 'thank you' over the past six years," he parroted back. "And what did you mean by 'almost married'?"

"Endymion, I am not going to assume about what goes on in your head, but you have been seeing the princess of Pluto for over three years."

"You're right; you don't know what goes on inside a King's head. Only I do," he insisted. "If I wanted to be married, I would be. Why aren't you paired off? You're of age."

"I don't want anyone to hold me back. From now on, a lot of things will be changing for me. University graduation-."

"You're not allowed to date, are you?" Endymion asked. "Newspaper answers won't work on me princess."

"I can date anyone I want!" Serenity shot back at him. "If I wanted to be dating, I would be dating. You can't understand what goes on in a princess' mind," she reiterated his answer. Endymion held up his hands.

"Fair play." The two had reached the end of the terrace, both staring up at the moon. "And I'm not your type?"

"Hardly."

"A king, handsome, intelligent, strong, successful, loved."

"Pompous, arrogant, severe, secretive, jealous-."

"Jealous!?" Endymion exclaimed. "You think I am jealous?"

"Sometimes," she smiled. Her hands were crossed over her body, holding his jacket onto her shoulders. "You got one princess to fall in love with you; I suggest you hold on to her tight. You might not get another one." Endymion laughed at her.

"You and I both know I could have anyone I wanted."

"Is that why you're not married? Not a one-girl kinda guy?"

"Ah, I thought we were off of this topic," he pointed out. "We should be heading back inside. I think we have disappeared long enough." He turned away from the moon and started back for the doors, Serenity trailing behind him.

"I'm not allowed to date," Serenity told him. He stopped. "I'm not as lucky as you," she continued. "Female royals are much more limited. I can't have anyone I want." Endymion turned around to stare at her, looking at him in the moonlight. His jacket dwarfed her, nearly reaching her knees. "I used to think I had more of a choice. I used to think I would have prince charming and some fantastic happy ending. But they're just stories. Being a princess is only good when you marry into it."

"Have fun."

"What?"

"Have fun while you're on Earth. I can set you up with someone if want, King's orders. You're mother can't say no to that."

"I don't want to date anyone you suggest!" Serenity scoffed. "I prefer being alone." She stomped past him back towards the doors.

"Serenity," he called out softly. She stopped and turned back to him, letting out a huff. Endymion put his hands in his pockets and slowly walked over to her. He bent down so his mouth was inches from her ear, "my jacket," he whispered. She backed away from him, letting out a cry of disgust and shrugging it from her shoulders, throwing it at his smirking face. He let out a chuckle and began putting it back on. She spun around again and continued her proud walk back to the ballroom. "One last thing," he called out before she could step inside. He jogged to catch up with her, whispering as he went past, "I think I'm exactly your type."

"I don't date jerks."

"You don't date anyone."

"Ah!" she screamed after him in frustration. "That's the last time I ever share anything with you!"

* * *

><p>"Chicken or vegetable?" Serenity asked the child in front of her. Amy, Lita, and Serenity were at a school for the day, visiting classrooms and helping to serve the students' lunch.<p>

"Chicken!" the child responded back enthusiastically. Serenity picked up a piece of grilled chicken with her utensils and put it on his plate. "Thank you, your highness." Amy was handing out drinks while Lita was spooning potatoes beside the student's main course. Jace and Neal were helping the smallest students carry their trays back to their tables. When the group had finished serving, they each filled up a plate and headed to separate tables. Serenity chose a seat next to a little girl sitting by herself. Her pants were a little too short on her and her shirt was frayed at the end.

"Can I sit here?" Serenity asked. The little girl looked up, eyes wide in surprise. She nodded her head furiously and Serenity put down her tray and slid into the seat. "What's your name?"

"R…Ra…Rachel," she stuttered.

"It's nice to meet you Rachel, I'm Serenity."

"You're the moon princess!"

"That's true. How old are you?"

"Seven."

"Do you want to go to the moon?"

"Yeah, that's where my dad is."

"Is your dad Lunadian?"

"No, my mom said that my dad went to the moon when I was little. One day, I'm gonna go to the moon to see him." Serenity nodded her head, a slight frown on her face. "I've never met him, I hope he remembers me."

"I'm sure he will," Serenity reassured her. "So you live with your mom? Do you have any brothers and sisters?"

"No, just me," Rachel told her. "Just me and my mom."

"Why are you sitting over here by yourself?"

"I don't like the girls in my class. They're not nice to me."

"What about the boys?"

"Boys don't wanna sit with girls." Serenity nodded her head in agreement. She looked around and spied three little girls looking at her and Rachel. They quickly began whispering amongst themselves.

"Why don't we ask those girls to come sit with us?"

"Nah, they don't like me either. My mommy told me it's okay if people don't like you. You should ignore them."

"Let's ask them anyway, maybe they want to sit next to you!" Serenity stood up and walked to the little girls. "Do you want to sit with Rachel and me today?" A little girl with a sparkly barrette nodded her head rapidly and they gathered up their things, moving to Rachel's table. "What are your names?"

"I'm Eve, and that's Sara and that's Wendy," the girl with the barrette answered.

"What animals do you like?"

"I like bears!"

"I like cats!"

"I like birds!"

"What animal do you like, Rachel?"

"Rabbits," she answered shyly.

"Rabbits are my favorite animals too!" Serenity said enthusiastically.

"I like bunnies too!" Sara responded enthusiastically.

"Would you four like to come with me to the abandoned pet home this weekend? We can play and feed with all the animals!"

"Okay!" the three little girls chorused.

"What about you Rachel?"

"I don't know…" she trailed off.

"Rachel's mother works every day, so she can't come out and play," Wendy explained.

"Why don't I talk to your teacher, and she can talk to your mom, and maybe I can come pick you all up in a horse carriage on Saturday?" Serenity suggested. Rachel's eyes lit up with hope and her little hands clasped together. "We can all be princesses."

"But Rachel doesn't have any dresses, she can't be a princess," Eve butted in.

"You can't wear a dress to the pet home silly!" Serenity stated. "Besides, we princesses don't wear dresses every day."

"What's the moon like?" Rachel asked.

"Well, it's very white! Earth has such colorful flowers and buildings, but the moon has white and silver buildings. And you can see the sun and Earth in the sky! The Earth looks like a BIG blue and green marble with white clouds spinning across the surface."

"I wanna go!" Eve shouted. "Are there lots of princes on the moon?"

"There are a few," Serenity told them.

"I am going to marry a prince so I can be a princess. See my barrette, it's made of lucky moonstones! My daddy gave it to me."

"And I have a moonstone necklace!" Wendy heralded, holding up a dangling tear drop pendant.

"And I have moonstone earrings!" Sara pointed to her ears. Serenity turned to Rachel, who hung her head and stared at her thumbs.

"Rachel has a moonstone bracelet," Serenity told them. She removed a silver bracelet from her wrist. A rabbit charm, made from moonstone, was its only ornament. She clasped it around Rachel's wrist. "Now we all have some princess magic." Rachel stared at the little rabbit.

"Rachel, you can be part of the moonstone club!" Eve told her.

"Girls, it's time for the princess to leave." Their teacher was standing at the edge of the table. "Please say thank you."

"Thank you," they all chorused.

"No, thank you! I will see you on Saturday?" They all nodded enthusiastically. Serenity picked up her tray and put it with the empty ones on a conveyor belt. She rejoined Amy, Lita, Jace, and Neal, who were waiting for her at the door.

"Princess!" a little voice yelled. Serenity turned to see Rachel running to her. She enveloped Serenity's waist in a big hug. "Thank you," she whispered. Serenity crouched down and took Rachel's hands in her own.

"If I see your daddy on the moon, I will tell him you're looking for him," Serenity told her. Rachel nodded before running back towards her table.

"Somebody has made a little friend," Jace chuckled.

"You gave that little girl your father's bracelet," Amy remarked.

"It's too small for me anyway," Serenity pointed out. "It has a better home now. Neal, I promised those little girls they could help us at the abandoned pet home this weekend. Is there any way we could possibly get a horse and carriage?"

"I am sure the king would approve, I will make a reservation."

"I want to go in the carriage!" Lita exclaimed. "I've never been in a carriage!"

"Mina will want to join too," Amy pointed out. "Raye and I are off that day." The five boarded an airship and headed back for the palace. The girls from the moon chatted about the week's itinerary while the men flipped through their electronic communicators, answering messages and making reservations.

"The royal carriage is available," Neal told them. "It will be at your disposal on Saturday."

"Thank you so much Neal." The airship landed and they all descended onto the landing pad. Amy and Serenity continued walking until they noticed Lita was missing. They turned back to see her talking with Neal. She nodded her head quickly before scurrying away back to them.

"Something about the carriage?" Serenity asked. Lita shook her head rapidly, walking past them. "Wait up; my legs aren't as long as yours!"

"He asked me out!"  
>"He asked you out?"<p>

"Yes, he asked me out to dinner in the city, tonight!" A big smile spread across Serenity's face. She and Lita let out a squeal and Amy giggled. "I have to get ready!"

"Dinner's not for another…five hours!" Serenity told her.

"It doesn't matter, I need to be ready! Where's Mina! I can't wait to rub it in her face!" The girls quickly walked through the halls of the Earthen palace, back to their lodgings. They found their rooms empty upon entering.

"Maybe they're not back from the training grounds yet."

"Where are you going tonight?" Serenity asked.

"I don't know, he just asked me to meet him at the landing pad at seven."

"Lita, is this the best idea?" Amy asked seriously. "I don't mean to be the bearer of bad news, but we really shouldn't be distracted during this visit."

"I haven't been acting distracted!"

"I'm really happy for you Lita," Serenity interrupted their argument. "But Amy also has a point. We have to be careful while we are here."

"I'll…I can cancel…"

"Oh no, please, go! Have fun!" Serenity quickly parried. "But, don't get your heart broken."

"My heart? Broken? Never!" Lita responded.

"What about Edward? And Frederich?"

"In the past!"

"You girls are back early," Raye stated, entering the room with Mina. Both were dressed in tight fitting, sweat-covered clothes. "Why is Lita all flushed?"

"She has a date tonight," Serenity said slyly.

"WITH WHO!?" Mina thundered.

"Neal," Lita whispered.

"I can't BELIEVE this! I can't get Marcus to merely LOOK at me and Lita is going on a date with Neal!" Mina squealed. "I'm supposed to be descended from the goddess of love and beauty!" Serenity and the rest of the girls giggled as Mina continued her rant, arms violently jerking to convey her dismay with her current situation.


End file.
